slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Stitches and Stuffing
whee Rules Copy and pasted from Sheeps blog: Stitches and Stuffing (AU) * All characters are adorable toys (Slimes are small slime balls with coloring and scent, robots are windup toy robots, humans are either dolls or plush toys, ect.) * Feel the wrath of 22042492408354923584305934589304587436 lovable plush toys. * Open RP- no plot, like "A Derpy Hangout", "Genderswap AU" and to externsion the "Science AU" Rules added by me: * Wiki rule stuff * All characters are toys. (Including you, Techy.) * If you cant think of what they'd be, make them be a stuft animal version of themselves. * Characters dont have to be made for more fun * Break the 4th wall as much as you want. Members * Squidy822 ** Balloony (he's kinda already a toy to some decree) ** Squidy (plooshie) ** Blaster (also plooshie) ** Lemmy (Now comes in Lemon-Scent.) ** Leo & Spike (Doll guy and Plush Pufferfish) ** Jeff (Alien Slime) (Not made yet, comes in Lime scent.) * XxKatakxX ** Nine(a plush doll which legs, arms, ears, head, tail, and torso, are connected with magnets) * RPMaster ** Techy * THE GREAT something ** Toby *MixieRoast **Signum (Clay) * Danceykitty ** Dancey (Plush) ** Darky (Also a plush) Summary Squidy ended up casting a spell to make everyone into little plushies cuz he felt like it. He even turned himself into one. Hooray. Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Leo was sitting by a tree with Spike, relaxing. Lemmy was waiting for Dancey to eventually join the roleplay--oops is that breaking the 4th wall? Balloony didn't really change since, to some decree, balloons are kinda toys...? And Squidy was just at home being plushies with Blaster. ---RPMaster--- Techy was just standing. He wondered something, then he hit himself with a Gaster Blaster. He just fell to pieces, then rebuilt. "I knew it! Because we are dolls and toys that are living, WE MUST BE GHOSTS INSIDE DOLLS AND TOYS!!!" Techy then began flying around like Mad Dummy. ---XxKatakxX--- Nine took of his arm. Then put it on. Then took it off. Then put it on. Then took his arm off again and threw it near Squidy, then made it inch behind him because he can control it like that, then slapped Squidy repeatedly. ---THE GREAT something--- Toby was still. ---MixieRoast--- Signum took the form of a small clay birb, fluttering up above the tree where the penguin shifter rested, jumping around a little. ---Squidy822--- Leo looked up at Signum. "I'd question how a clay bird fly's, but..." He gestures to the floating pufferfish plush. ---MixieRoast--- "Tweet." He switched back to a wolf, her clay parts re-arranging them-self. "Ror." ---Squidy822--- "Ehh, ok?" Leo said. A little slime plush thing came down in a full-size toy UFO. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey's just sitting there, while Darky is slightly trying to entertain her by saying different variations of the name,'Dancey,' because she thought Dancey was a bit bored, in which she is. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy went and sat by Dancey, somewhat like a pet. He smelled like Lemons. For whatever reason. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey slightly sighed, took Lemmy, put him far from where she was, then went back to where she was, while Darky continues to be adorable. Category:Roleplay Category:Squidy822's Pages